


the possibilities of falling in love

by aeroas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroas/pseuds/aeroas
Summary: Keith isn't actually quite sure what to think when Lance confesses to him. Is it truly worth it, when they're both out in the vast expanse of space with a deadly mission of taking down a giant galactic empire? Can such potential romantic relationship make them stronger, or will it ultimately become their undoing?But, under the soft lighting of the observatory room, with the stars dancing in Lance's eyes as he dreams about his family, Keith is finds himself thinking that there's a possibility of falling in love with him.And that's enough for him. That possibility. Because in the end, even though they're stuck in space with the universe resting on their shoulders, they're still just boys. Boys prone to hormonal mood swings, prone to teenage identity issues, and prone to first love.





	the possibilities of falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, uuuhhhhhh, season 3 has me SHOOK  
> this takes place before season 3 tho sorry but i dont think im strong enough to write about someones whos not OUR SHIRO, BRING HIM BACK U COWARDS

Keith is in the middle of a training sequence when Lance walks in, silent and expressionless. He stands by the door, hands stuffed in the pocket of his jacket as he watches Keith with steady eyes, lips tightly pressed together. When Keith realizes that Lance isn't going to say anything, he ends his training, allowing the gladiator to silently slip below the floor. 

Because Lance hasn't moved from his spot near the entrance as Keith struggles to regain his breath, it's Keith who speaks up first. "What's up?" He says, wiping the sweat off his face with the hem of his shirt. Lance doesn't say anything, but rather begins walking up to him, a sense of determination and nervousness dancing together in swirls of blue. Keith can feel his lips turn into a heavy frown as Lance stops right in front of him, still staring at him with a blank face. 

Annoyance crawls on Keith's skin. Already he can feel the phantom pain that's going to throb in his head-- because it's  _Lance_ we're talking about here. Before Keith can say anything, Lance blurts out, "I like you." 

"Uh, that's good to hear, I guess. I never hated you either." Keith responds, annoyance settling into confusion. It's nice to hear that Lance doesn't hate his guts, since they are a  _team_ , but randomly saying it out of nowhere rings  _sketchy_ in Keith's head, especially when said sketchy act is coming from  _Lance._

Lance finally does let emotion flood is face as he lets of a deep sigh. "No, Keith. I mean--" Lance let's out another sigh, hands messily running through his short hand which Keith finds distracting. "I  _like_ you. In a--" Color flushes to his face, spreading from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. " _romantic_ _way._ " 

Oh. 

Keith's feels his own blush heat his face. He's being  _confessed_ to. By  _Lance._

_Oh._

Unlike earlier, Lance is looking anywhere besides Keith. Fidgeting, chewing on his lips, rocking on his heels. Keith doesn't know what to do first, tell Lance to stop  _fucking moving god dammit_ or first address the main issue of Lance just admitting to Keith he  _liked_ him,  _romantically_. 

Panicking and without properly thinking, Keith quickly said, "Thanks, um, ah, I don't-- I mean-- I--" His tongue was stuck in his mouth and embarrassment flushed through his body as Keith tried, and failing, to respond to Lance's confession. It was Lance's turn to frown at Keith. 

"I'm sorry. You don't have to say anything or, aaah, feel the same way or something. It's just I liked you for a really long time now, you know? And I just needed to tell you, to get it off my chest. You know what they say, that, like, if you never confess or whatever then you'll regret it and I know this could ruin our friendship and make it super awkward during dinner and I--" 

Oh god, Lance was  _rambling._ To the point where Keith honestly couldn't understand what he was saying anymore. But weirdly, Lance's rambling made him feel better, even if it was just a little bit. 

"Lance," Keith interrupted, causing Lance to immediately close his mouth. "Can you," Keith swallowed, "give me some time? To think about this. It's just," A deep breath. "sudden." 

"Time! Yes, time, I will give you time." Lance awkwardly laughed. "Better than an immediate rejection, I guess!! Ha ha ha, take all the time, seriously! I'll just--go. Yeah, that sounds good! I'm leaving now ha ha  _hasta la later!_ " Lance shouted, bolting out of the training room and leaving Keith standing alone and in silence. 

In that moment, the sound of his heart rapidly pumping sounded deafening. 

 

* * *

 

They didn't speak to each other much over the next few days. Well, rather, it was definitely Lance avoiding Keith like the plague, and Keith staring at Lance from afar and thinking  _he likes me_ but not knowing how to approach the subject. 

It wasn't that Keith was confused by it, nor disgusted. Rather, Keith just never had that kind of... _experience_ in that area of his life. Moving from one foster home to another throughout all his childhood, and then the whole Garrison fiasco and  _losing Shiro,_ Keith simply didn't have the time. He was never confessed to, and Keith never thought of confessing to someone else. Having a crush was an experience he never had. 

But he did experience attraction. He's not going to deny the fact that there were instances where he saw a boy and thought  _he's cute._ Keith found Shiro attractive the first time they met back at the Garrison, and flushed under his gaze due to admiration, not lust or love. He still finds Shiro attractive, but can only see him as a brother figure. He finds Allura attractive, but doesn't feel any romantic feelings towards her, just respect. 

And _Lance_. Lance can be annoying, sure, but he was also attractive. When he looks at Lance in that kind of manner, it's not respect or admiration or a quick fleeting  _hey he's cute_ that he feels. When he looks at Lance, he feels  _heat._ On his face, on the tip of his ears, deep in his stomach. 

Lance makes him laugh, brings out his competitive side, gives him emotional support in a way Lance only can, even if he didn't ask. And as Lance's confession rings in his head, Keith wonders if his attraction to Lance translates to any kind of romantic feelings. 

But there's another issue that worries him. The fact that they're in  _space,_ and carrying out life-threatening mission of saving the universe. Is it really wise to explore these kinds of feelings when the weight of the universe rests on their shoulders? If such feelings threatened the formation of voltron and caused a shift of their team dynamic, Keith wouldn't forgive himself. Not when the lives of the universe were at stake. 

At the same time, though, Keith could be overthinking it. No, he  _probably was_ overthinking it. Part of him wanted to get advice from Shiro, but embarrassment and guilt held him back. 

He found Lance in the observatory deck with Hunk and Pidge, all three of them sitting on the ground telling stories to each other. That's what Keith assumed, as he heard Lance talking about his family and causing Pidge and Hunk to laugh. He felt his mouth quirk up whenever Lance said  _mi madre_ or  _mi tio,_ because Lance had this cute habit of addressing his family members in spanish and then immediately going back to english, a habit Keith was positive that Lance didn't know he was doing. 

The trio didn't notice him at the entrance yet, so Keith leaned against the door and watched Lance as he talked about his family. Watched Lance's hands move into gestures and shapes, watched his hair flutter every time he moved his head, the way the stars seemed to burn with love in Lance's eyes as he falls deeper into nostalgia. 

And there, watching Lance under the soft lighting of the observatory deck, Keith thought:  _I could fall in love with him_. 

A thought so vividly real that Keith's worries immediately vanished. Because knowing that falling in love with Lance was a  _possibility_ was enough for Keith. Was enough to confirm that his attraction to Lance was romantic, enough to reciprocate his feelings, enough to take a risk in indulging himself in a relationship with  _Lance_ , of all people, because he wasn't denying the possibility that  _he could fall in love with him._

And Lance himself, Keith realized, was more than enough. 

Keith chose that moment to clear his throat, abruptly bringing the attention on the trio onto him. While Pidge and Hunk didn't react, Lance immediately jumped up, a dark blush spreading onto his face. "Keith! We were just about to leave if--" 

"Stay." Keith interrupted, anxiety suddenly beginning to crawl on his skin. "I wanted to talk to you," He looked at Pidge and Hunk apologetically. " _alone_." 

Pidge gave Keith a shit-eating grin. "Say no more, lover boy. Hunk and I are were going to check out the...uh, the castle's defense system! Right, Hunk?" 

"Right. Yup. That's what we are going to do. The defense system. Of the castle. Yes." 

Keith let out a small chuckle as Pidge and Hunk bolted out, finally leaving him alone with a very noticeably nervous Lance. He walked up to him so that they stood side by side, silence engulfing them as they both looked out into the emptiness of space. Surprisingly, it was Lance who spoke first.

"So...what did you want to talk about?" Lance's voice was small, hesitance and anxiety leaking through. Keith looked at Lance, taking in the taller boy's distinct facial features, like the small freckle he had on his eyelid. Keith didn't even know where to  _start,_ his tongue suddenly feeling twisted and heavy as he stared at Lance. 

Lance inhaled deeply. "Listen, we can just ignore--" 

"Say it again." 

"What?" Lance frowned. 

"Your confession," Keith slowly breathed out. "say it again." 

Embarrassment drowned Lance again. "Why?" He squeaked out, and only then did Keith feel his own blood rushing to his cheeks as well.  

"So I can say it back." He whispered, causing Lance's eyebrows to shoot at the top of his forehead. 

"Seriously?" 

"Yes."

"I like you and I really want to take you out on a date." 

Keith let out a long breath he didn't realize he was holding and quietly laughed. "I like you, too. A lot, actually." 

Lance finally smiled, one that made Keith's chest flutter. "Really?" 

And looking at Lance's smile, the hope that shined in his eyes, Keith found himself thinking  _I could fall in love with you_ all over again. 

"Really." 

 

* * *

 

Needless to say, they started dating each other after that. Lance took him out on dates, from visiting planets to being wrapped around each other in the observatory deck to watching Altean movies and creating their own dialogue and plot. 

And it was nice. Going out on dates with each other, holding hands, hugging one another after every mission. They still bickered, they still fought, but there wasn't tension or annoyance like before. 

It was Keith who kissed him first. When the castle was asleep, and they were both talking quietly to each other on Keith's bed, their fingers tangled with each other. Keith had put his free hand on the back of Lance's neck and softly slotted his lips against Lance's. When they pulled away, Lance's eyes were still closed and a hint of red painted his cheeks and Keith couldn't pull his eyes away from him. 

When Lance did open his eyes, he smiled sweetly at him and rested his forehead against Keith's. And Keith thought, once again:  _I could fall in love with him_ and kissed him again.

He found himself thinking that phrase often. 

He thought about it when Lance talked about his insecurities, his self doubt about being worthy on the time. He thought about it when he watched Lance slept next to him, dark lashes contrasting against his light freckles. He thought about it when they had their first time together, when they were pressed tightly against each other, breathing hotly, touching everywhere. He thought about it the morning after, where Lance had sleepily smiled and called him sleeping beauty. He thought about it when they were in the shower, when Lance had gently washed his hair while singing a Spanish tune. 

He thought about it a lot. Falling in love with Lance. 

And during these moments, when he just stops and looks at him, Keith realizes that it may have never been a possibility, but a fact.

A fact that he was absolutely, completely, and utterly in love with Lance. 

And that's enough for him. The fact that it was never a possibility. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two......so........much...........  
> aeroas.tumblr.com is where i do my daily crying


End file.
